


Forget Me Not

by Athetos



Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Plot Twist!, Some hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos
Summary: Now that the war is over, Adora has a new adventure before her - asking Glimmer out on a date.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880938
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 7 of Glimmadora week, for the prompt "first date/first kiss". This idea jumped into my head and would not leave me alone. I'm sorry ahead of time :)

Everything about her was beautiful.

Her shoulder-length sparkling hair, her lustrous lavender eyes, her gorgeous grin. Her laughter twinkled like the stars, and her elegance outshined the sun. Her hands were soft, but strong, and her heart was overflowing with a love so profound that it could easily wash anyone’s pain away. 

Adora couldn’t remember a time where she wasn’t in love with Glimmer. Even when they first met, fighting on opposite sides of a war, squabbling over the sword of protection, she was enamored by the feisty princess’s unbreakable spirit and commendable courage. She had thought that the princesses were monsters, uncaring and brutal warriors, but Glimmer proved her wrong instantly. She was the most human person she had ever met, and even though she and Bow later untied her, her heart was still willingly held captive by the vivacious royal.

Finally, now that the war was over and the Horde disbanded, she was going to act on her feelings. She had spent all morning pacing her room, rehearsing what she was going to say to the queen. _Glimmer, I love you. I always have, and I always will._ No, that was too much, too fast. Mermista said you weren’t supposed to say “I love you” right off the bat. Then again, Adora and Glimmer had said “I love you” casually and affectionately to each other for years. Would it really be that big a deal to say it again, but this time romantically?

What about, _Glimmer, you’re my best friend but… I want to be MORE than friends._ No, that wouldn’t work, would it? Sure, the yearning was there, but it wasn’t romantic enough. Glimmer deserved something passionate and intimate, something that would sweep her off her feet… _Glimmer, I think I’m in love with you. No, I KNOW I’m in love with you._ Confident and bold, but would it guilt Glimmer into saying yes? For all Adora knew, she didn’t reciprocate. She didn’t want to pressure her friend into agreeing to go out with her… 

Why was this so hard?!

Her thoughts were interrupted by a persistent beeping. The screen of her commpad, sitting on her desk, was lit up, displaying the time. It was noon - Glimmer’s meeting had just finished. She was officially out of time.

Cursing under her breath, Adora turned the alarm off on her commpad, adjusted her jacket in the mirror hanging on the closet door, and grabbed the bouquet of red, yellow, and orange roses she had picked from the garden earlier that morning. They were tied together with red and pink ribbons, the stems and leaves neatly trimmed, their fluffy petals stained with blush. She dashed down the hallway, barely remembering to shut the door behind her. She was surprised to find her body didn’t really want to cooperate with her. Her legs felt weak, and her knees were stiff; it must have been her nerves. She slowed to a steady walk as she approached the Great Hall, straightening her shoulders and holding the flowers proudly in front of her. A few people stared at her, but none of them said a word, and quickly resumed their activities.

Right on time, Glimmer walked through the grand doors, looking as gorgeous as ever. The robes she wore fit her figure perfectly, flowing over her shoulders and down to her ankles, with constellations of stars glittering at her from the folds of her customary cape. Her pink hair swooped over her forehead, the sparkles lighting up her purple roots. She was practically glowing, smiling serenely.

“Adora!” Glimmer gasped once she noticed the warrior, pulling her hands to her chest; she clearly wasn’t expecting the blonde. 

_It’s now or never._

“Glimmer, I…” she paused, nervous, licking her lips. “I… I love you. I could sit here for hours telling you how much you mean to me, and about how every little thing you do that makes me fall head over heels. I’ve loved you since the day we first met, and I’ve never stopped loving you even for a second. And… I really hope you feel the same way, or else this will be really awkward, but… Would you go out with me?” 

Glimmer raised her hands to her mouth, those lovely lavender eyes welling with tears. She had clearly been taken by surprise; was Adora that good at hiding her emotions? She knew Perfuma, Catra and Mermista had caught on to her crush on Glimmer, so she thought maybe, deep down, the queen knew too, and was just waiting for Adora to make a move. But… maybe she was completely oblivious. Maybe she shouldn’t have said anything. Maybe - 

“Adora, I love you, too, and _of course_ I’ll go out with you.” Glimmer’s voice shook as she stepped closer to the warrior. She gingerly took the bouquet from Adora’s hands, gripping it tightly, before leaning forward and kissing her on the mouth. Adora’s brain felt like one of Entrapta’s short-circuiting robots - she had been hoping for a confession similar to her own, but never in her wildest dreams did she think Glimmer would just _kiss_ her. It was short and sweet, and her lips were softer than Adora could ever have imagined. 

“Wow,” she mumbled under her breath, fireworks still exploding behind her eyes. Glimmer smiled, but it was wobbly - she was probably in just as much awe as Adora herself. The queen carefully tucked the bouquet under an arm before grabbing Adora’s hands in her own, gently stroking her thumbs along her knuckles, paying special attention to the gold ring on her left hand. Funny, Adora couldn’t remember ever owning a ring like that. But that wasn’t what was important right now - because Glimmer loved her _back._ Her heart was soaring thousands of feet above the clouds, stuttering as her soulmate looked deep into her eyes, every ounce of her being threatening to explode from joy. 

“Um… are you free later today?” Adora asked nervously. It wasn’t until she looked up again and caught the tears streaming down Glimmer’s face that she realized something might actually be _wrong._ “Glim, are you okay? What’s wrong? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have - “

Glimmer shook her head, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. “No, no, everything’s fine Adora, it’s just… I’m so happy to love you. And be loved by you. I’m the luckiest person in the world.” 

“No, no, _I’m_ the luckiest person in the world!” Adora said, giggling, her own eyes pricking with tears. She hadn’t expected her confession to go like this, but she would be lying if she said her heart wasn’t blooming from Glimmer’s words.

Glimmer laughed, making Adora blush. “We could spend all day arguing over who’s luckier. How about we’re _both_ the luckiest people in the world?” 

Adora grinned. “Deal. So… did you want to go on a date? We could go on a picnic, or, uh -” Wow, Adora really hadn’t thought this far ahead, had she?

It didn’t matter. “A picnic sounds wonderful, ‘Dora.” She stood on tiptoes to give Adora a kiss on the cheek, causing the soldier’s face to grow even hotter. Glimmer took her hand and led her away, with Adora more than happy to follow.

\---

The castle chefs were delighted to put together a meal for the pair, and soon the couple were seated on a blanket in the gardens, a tray of fruit and sandwiches between them. Glimmer leaned against her new girlfriend as she ate, resting her chin on Adora’s shoulder. The blonde found herself rambling about everything and nothing, relishing in making Glimmer giggle and blush under the afternoon sun. She was even more radiant under the sunlight, but Adora couldn’t help but notice that the purple in her hair was graying, the sparkles a bit duller than usual. And she looked tired… so, so tired. But every time she thought about bringing either of those things up, Glimmer would redirect the conversation, and she decided to just let it go. Being a queen wasn’t an easy job, after all. 

“Do you remember the first time we went to the hot springs in Mystacor?” Adora asked, the memory filling her stomach with butterflies. “I think that was the first time I’ve ever relaxed in my life.”

“Of course I remember, silly,” Glimmer answered, lightly booping Adora’s nose. “I practically sat in your lap the entire time! I was too shy to say anything, but even then, I had a crush on you. Bow teased me about it relentlessly!” 

“Bow knew?” Adora was incredulous. “If only he knew that I had a crush on you… that way he could have been _both_ of our wingmans.” 

“Oh, he would have loved that _way_ too much,” Glimmer said, laughing. “Do you remember when he tried to hook up Catra with Starla at Mermista and Seahawk’s wedding? He thinks he’s the perfect matchmaker, but I have no idea how he thought the two of them wouldn’t claw each other’s eyes out.”

Adora’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Wait… Seahawk and Mermista are married?” She knew they were together, obviously, but… married? Since when? Her mind felt foggy; surely she would have remembered their wedding, right? How could she possibly forget something like that? Was Glimmer playing a prank on her? Her head hurt, like a swarm of angry wasps were circling her skull.

Glimmer’s face darkened, her mood going from elated to despairing in seconds flat. “Oh, no, don’t worry about it, love! It’s not important, it was just… it’s okay! It’s okay if you don’t…”

Adora felt like there was a hole in her head and in her heart. Something was missing, taken from her. She didn’t know it’s name, but she knew what it was shaped like. It was pointy and the missing edges stabbed at her mind. How hadn’t she noticed before? There was something wrong with her. It was like when Shadow Weaver tried to rewrite her memories, but instead of changing them, they were just… gone. Entire swaths of her life, erased. 

“Adora, hey, can you hear me, starlight?” Glimmer’s voice brought Adora back to the present, her soothing words tugging at her soul. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay, I just feel really weird… I’m forgetting stuff, and I shouldn’t be forgetting stuff, I don’t understand.” She clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging into her knees.

“Shh, it’s okay, sweetheart. I’m right here.” Glimmer gently pressed her lips against Adora’s forehead, the kiss calming the raging storm brewing between her eyes. “Do you want to lay down, ‘Dora?”

Adora didn’t want to lay down. She wanted to spend all day talking with Glimmer, laughing with Glimmer, loving Glimmer. But the ache in her chest was bone-deep and relentless, and she couldn’t remember ever feeling so tired or lost in her life. “I… yeah, I think I want to lay down. If that’s okay?”

“Of course that’s okay, my love.” Glimmer kissed her forehead again, before teleporting them to Adora’s room in a splash of sparkles. 

The transition made the blonde dizzy, and she allowed Glimmer to lead her to her bed, pulling back the covers for her to crawl under. Glimmer climbed in beside her, wrapping her arms tightly around Adora’s middle, pressing her face into her collarbone.

“I’m sorry… this wasn’t how I expected today to go,” Adora apologized. 

“No, you have nothing to be sorry for, sweetie.” Glimmer tightened her arms around the warrior, squeezing with all her might. “I love you. You have to take care of yourself, you know?”

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right.” Sighing, Adora closed her eyes, and buried her face into Glimmer’s hair. “I can’t remember ever being this tired.”

“That’s okay, Adora. I’m going to be right here, until you fall asleep.” Glimmer’s voice broke at the end; was she crying again? 

“I’m okay, I promise,” Adora whispered. “I love you, Glim.”

“I love you too, ‘Dora.”

\---

“Bow, have you seen either of my moms?”

“Yes… they were on a picnic, earlier. I think they went back to their room. I’d give them some space.”

“Oh… did… what did Adora remember, today?”

“I mean… from what I heard, she asked Glimmer out on a first date, today. So… not much from the past fifty years, I’d say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I'm sorry.


End file.
